


Scent

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Anal, Charon is Verse Now and Wants To Get Dicked Down, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Probably OOC but Let Me Live, Trans Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Charon’s been left at his employer’s house alone to recover from his injuries, but he’d much rather have him taking care of his injuries.Amongst other things.Unfortunately, he’ll have to make do on his own. Luckily, he has his employer’s bed, and a drawer full of goodies to pass the time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone: No Nut November!  
> Me, writing this and other smut fics: tragic...
> 
> Anyways, Trans Guy OC/Reader is implied, this is just like. Charon fantasizing about past times with him while getting himself off. 
> 
> Written cause I said I’d write something with trans tops soon, and this is in the realm of that, and also because there isn’t enough Gay Charon fics, let alone trans guy fics, and especially not ones where Charon is on the receiving end.
> 
> So, here we have Thirsty and Injured Charon jerking it to his (implied) twink-ass employer.
> 
> Tho, tbh, anyone would be small and twinkish to a 6’11 ghoul so wyd.

While Charon knew that his employer could easily handle himself out in the wastelands, it did not prevent him from feeling a wave of anxiety, being so far from his side.

He cursed himself, for it was only him that could be blamed for this: Charon had gotten badly injured last time they were out, and he needed more than a few stimpacks and some irradiated water to recover.

Unfortunately, his employer had a time-sensitive task, so instead of waiting with him in his home, which is what he usually did when either of them were injured, he had left Charon behind to recover while he finished his task.

Were he any other employer, Charon would have welcomed the time off, but...

Well, that wasn’t just his employer.

Charon could recall perfectly, the softness of his skin, how delicate- compared to Charon- his hands were, and how warm and wet his body was when he would push inside him.

Just the thought brought a growl to his throat, his cock hardening in his lounge pants.

Fuck, he missed him already, and it hadn’t even been three days!

Grumbling, Charon limped down the hall, past his employer’s bedroom, where he stopped at the door.

He debated with himself for a bit, before entering.

The room smelled heavily of his employer, especially the bed.

Perfect.

Charon grinned to himself, before gingerly laying himself onto the bed, being mindful of his injuries.

He’d wash the sheets and blankets afterwards, or, at the very least, get the damn robot to do it, but he still would rather not risk reopening a would and bleeding onto the bedding.

Bloodstains were a bitch to wash out.

But, he thought, as a hand reached down to pull his cock from his pants, other things were a bit easier.

Charon turned his head, burying his face into a pillow, inhaling deeply.

His scent...

He groaned, hand sliding up his shaft as his mind conjured up images of prior nights with his employer.

His beautiful, sweet little employer.

All soft and warm, with pretty, smooth skin.

Gorgeous man.

Charon easily recalled the way his breath would tickle what was left of his ear, how his sweet voice would lower to a sultry, breathy whisper, telling him such sweet things.

“You’re so good, Charon.” He’d say, as his delicate hands would try to wrap all the way around his cock to stroke him. “So big. I love how strong you are.”

Charon moaned, the hand on his hard, weeping cock stroking faster, the other hand running down his chest, but not over the bandages nearing his side.

He’d be gentle, too.

“My sweet man, taking a blow meant for me.” He’d coo, eyes slightly sad as he’d look at Charon’s wounds, his hands neglecting his cock just to smooth over his ragged chest, stilling once they neared the bandages.

He’d kiss his chest softly, reverently, and look down on him with those warm, brown eyes.

“You’re too good to me. Let me take care of you tonight.” He’d say, and Charon would watch as those pupils dilated, would groan as his hips oh so sweetly rocked against his hard cock.

Charon moaned his name this time, squeezing the head of his dick, thumb teasing the slit, rubbing his precum over the head, hips thrusting up.

Fuck, he wished he was here right now.

He wondered what he’d think, seeing him on his bed, cock in hand, face buried in his pillows and he moaned his name.

He’d like it, Charon thought.

His employer would be startled, at first, but then his face would shift into a seductive, almost predatory gaze as he’d let his eyes roam over Charon’s body.

It’d been a while since he topped- Maybe this sight would be enough to tempt him to give into that desire.

Charon stopped for a moment, to sit up, and sort through the drawers in the little nightstand by the bed, pulling out a bottle of lube and a clean hand towel.

His hand paused when he saw one of his employer’s toys, recognizing the flared base, and the textured shaft.

He grinned to himself, feeling giddy.

His employer had used this on him before, and his cock twitched at the thought of it being inside him again.

He pulled it out of the drawer, and set it aside before laying the towel beneath his ass, and began to lube a few fingers up.

He then settled himself back down, one hand wrapped loosely around his cock, the other gently pressing fingertips to his asshole.

He moaned as he pushed a digit in.

Fuck, it’d been a long time.

His employer rarely did this for him- not because he wasn’t dominate in bed, but because part of him felt as if doing so was “taking advantage of Charon”.

Charon thought that was bullshit, though.

While he enjoyed being on top, he also loved it when his employer would fuck him like this.

He was so much smaller than Charon, but he looked so powerful looming above him, dildo strapped on, pressing inside of Charon, the textures of it catching on his hole.

Charon added another finger, scissoring and stretching himself.

Fuck, his employer-his master, looked so good like that.

He was always so in control, but when on top, he was barely holding onto that.

It turned Charon on to see him actually break his normally tranquil mask.

It was as if Charon was getting a glimpse of who he really was- a dangerous, dominant, powerful man.

A man who, despite having the power to treat him cruelly, still praised him as he fucked him into the mattress.

“You take me so well.” He’d praise, voice husky, lower than usual, rough with lust. “Let’s see how many times you can cum for me. Can you do that, handsome? Can you cum pretty for me.”

That’d be the only time Charon would ever let himself sound desperate, the only time he’d beg.

He added another finger, pumping three into his ass for just a bit, before he got too impatient and reached for the toy.

He took the time to lube it up before pressing the tip against himself, throwing his head back with a low moan as it sunk into him.

Charon moaned his employer’s name, desperate, hips jerking as he sunk a few more inches of the toy inside, until the flared base was flush with his ass.

Fuck! It’d been so long since he’d last been this full.

He missed this, he missed his employer, he wished it were him right now, his hips flush against Charon’s skin as he bottomed out.

Wished he was the one slowly dragging himself out, only to press right back into him again.

He took solace in the fact that he was at least surrounded by his scent, so he could better imagine him above him, fucking him onto his fake cock.

His cock ached, and his imagination conjured up an image of his employer grinning wickedly, undoing the harness that kept his cock strapped on.

How he’d straddle Charon’s hips, press the head of Charon’s cock to his own wet folds, and sink down, one hand keeping himself stable, while the other was behind him, still pumping that toy into Charon’s ass.

Charon cursed, hips thrusting into the air, into his fist, his other hand pumping the toy into his ass.

He angled his hips, ignoring the burn in his injured leg and the pull of the wound on his side as he fucked himself onto the toy, finally hitting the spot that made him tremble.

He didn’t last long, cumming hard with his employer’s name on the ruined remains of his lips, milking out every drop of semen he had as he rode out his orgasm.

His body fell back onto the mattress, making it shudder, springs groaning as his chest heaved.

He laid there for a while, catching his breath, before looking down at the mess he made, grumbling to himself as he realized that he should clean himself up before his cum dried onto his chest.

Thankfully, none had splattered onto the bedding, but it now smelled of his sweat.

He thought, then, of how his employer, shortly after catching his breath, would slide off of him, and begin cleaning up.

Charon didn’t even have to move, and while he initially would protest, would try to clean up instead, he’d relent, and allow his employer to take care of him.

Admittedly, Charon had begun to enjoy being spoiled. 

He enjoyed the attention, enjoyed havin his needs met.

He enjoyed how his employer would gently clean him up, and coo over him.

How he’d praise him, kiss him sweetly, and hold him close once they were both clean.

How he’d pull the blankets over them both, settle in to sleep.

His favorite, however, was when he’d wake up to his employer’s sweet face, enjoy soft kisses in the gentle morning light, how they’d, on occasion, start the day off with a bought of lazy morning sex.

He enjoyed that more than when he’d wake up alone, only to be surprised when his employer would show up with breakfast in bed, oozing domesticity that had lost its place in the harsh wastelands.

Charon sighed, shaking the thoughts from his head, taking one last deep inhale of his employer’s lingering scent, before getting up and cleaning up.

He couldn’t waste all the time alone on masturbating in his employer’s bed, after all.

Although...he wondered what his expression would be, if he found Charon on his bed, ready and wanting him.

It was a thought Charon kept in mind as he cleaned up.

Perhaps...

Perhaps he would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charon’s Employer returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided that I’d just add onto this fic with this follow-up.  
> Might decide to write a third part where Charon gets properly topped.

Charon didn’t quite do as he imagined- it wouldn’t be very productive to spend who knows how long in his employer’s bed, getting himself worked up in hopes of him coming home to that.

However, when his employer returned two days later filthy, yet unharmed, Charon had another idea.

After a chaste kiss and a hug in greeting, his employer had left to clean himself.

In the meantime, however, Charon would be waiting for him.

Naked and ready in the middle of his bed.

He’d been waiting for this for a while, his heartbeat excited as he laid a fresh towel beneath him, the necessary equipment cleaned and ready.

He waited fifteen minutes longer, glad that his employer had decided not to lounge very long in his bath, his breath catching as he came into view, waist covered by a towel, his bare chest exposed.

It was, for the most part, flat, and although there were definitely pecs there, there was also a noticeable softness to them, which Charon rather enjoyed.

He also liked the slight softness to his gut, and how thick his thighs were- his employer was well fed, and in good form, as he always should be.

Charon held back a grin as he watched his employer’s expression shift from surprise to lust.

“Looks like you missed me, hm?” He said, voice low as he strode towards him, letting his towel fall to the floor.

“Yesss.” Charon groaned at the sight, his legs opening a bit more, inviting him closer.

“You really want me on top tonight?” His employer asked, his expression changing to one of concern.

Charon called his employer by his name, frowning.

“I would not be offering otherwise.” Charon stated, his wording taking a more formal tone in his agitation. “In fact, I had been thinking about you in me while I am in you.”

His employer’s mood changed, Cheshire Cat grin stretching across his face, dark eyes glinting.

“Oh?” He purred, voice so deliciously low it made Charon moan just from the sound. “Did you play with yourself while thinking about me?”

Charon nodded, one hand going down to wrap around his cock, stroking it while he watched.

“You wanna show me how? You wanna let me see you, while you play with yourself, thinking about all the things you want me to do to you?” His employer asked, never actually ordering him.

Though, admittedly, Charon wouldn’t have minded if he did.

“Y-yeah.” Charon managed out. “Let me. Let me show you.”

“You wanna tell me, too?” He said, his hands now at Charon’s hips. “You wanna tell me how you imagined me? What you want me to do? How you want me to fuck you?”

Charon shuddered.

Fuck, it was hot when he swore- he rarely ever did.

He wet his lips, taking a breath, shifting.

“I...” He began, eyes drifting from his employer to the toy on the end table. “I was thinking about you touching me. Kissing me.”

His employer hummed in response, ducking down to kiss him long and hard, his lips twitching up in a smile as Charon moaned against his lips.

His hands moved up Charon’s body to rub against his chest, and squeeze his pecs, going farther up to squeeze his shoulders.

“I love how big you are.” He said. “Love how strong you are. Fucking hot as hell, babe.”

Charon groaned in response, feeling his cock throb at the praise.

His employer grinned, before pressing reverent kisses down his neck, to his chest, his hands sliding back down Charon’s body to his thighs.

Charon shivered as he felt his employer grip his thighs and gently coax them to spread out more for him, moaning as he felt his tongue lap at the precum that had leaked out onto his stomach.

“Please.” Charon couldn’t help but say, his employer’s breath hot against his length. 

“Oh?” His employer, the wicked man that he was, purred. “You want me to do something, baby? Want me to worship you? Want me to worship your cock?”

Charon just growled in response, bucking his hips impatiently.

His employer chuckled at the display, but relented, a hand coming to grip the base of Charon’s dick, the fingers unable to touch from his girth.

His mouth was too small to properly suck Charon off, but he made up for it by licking and kissing, stroking and sucking as much of his length as he could.

“God, you’re so big.” He praised while mouthing at his dick. “You got such a nice cock, Charon. Wish I could have you fuck my mouth with it.”

He licked a long strip from his balls to the head, before wrapping both hands around him to stroke his shaft while his kissed and sucked and licked at the head.

“Would you want me to wake you up like this, baby?” He asked. “You wanna wake up with me worshipping this big cock like you deserve?”

Charon cursed, head thrown back, hands fisting the bedding.

“Yes!” He cried out. “God, yes, please! Sir, please!”

His employer rumbled around his cock, pleased by his answer.

“Bet you want something else right now, though.” He said, backing off from Charon’s dick for now. “Want me to ease you open? Want me to fuck you proper?”

He shifted, to whisper in Charon’s ear.

“You wanna give me the deets to what you were thinking about, when you were playing with yourself in my bed?”

Charon shuddered, and swalllowed hard, before meeting his employer’s heated gaze.

“Y-you were. Getting me ready.” He began. “You were fingering me open, before you fucked me properly.”

He let out a gasp, followed by a moan, head thrown back again as his employer pressed a slick finger into his ass, the slender digit soon joined by another.

“Anything else?” His employer asked casually, as if he weren’t scissoring his fingers in Charon’s ass.

Charon looked into his eyes, panting softly.

“Then you took off the harness.” Charon said, breathless. “And you rode me while fucking my ass.“

His employer groaned, adding another finger, before kissing Charon again.

He was just as excited for this as Charon was, his tongue fucking into his mouth as he moaned, before withdrawing, a glistening strand of spit connecting their mouths for a bit.

“You want me to fuck you proper, with the harness on, first, or you want me to just pump this dildo in your ass while I ride your cock?” His employer asked, nodding towards the toy.

At this point, Charon was too desperate.

It’d been too long, he’d been away for days, and he just wanted to get off now, so he chose the latter.

“I’ll fuck you proper some other time.” He said, kissing Charon once more before lubing up the dildo while straddling Charon’s hips.

As he prepared, he rocked his hips, dragging himself down Charon’s shaft, soaking it with his arousal.

Charon growled, grabbing his employer’s hips, grinding against him impatiently before his hands were gently pushed away.

“I got you, baby.” His employer soothed, patting his thigh. “I’ll be just a moment. Trying to get this warmed up for you.”

Charon pulled his knees up, shifting a bit so he could have easier access, so he could hurry up and fuck him.

His employer cracked a grin, before pressing the tip of the dildo to his ass, slowly letting it sink in.

“Won’t be able to do this too long.” His employer warned. “Kinda awkward position.”

“That’s fine.” Charon brushed off, having waited long enough. “Just leave it in me while you ride me.”

His employer chuckled, but did as asked, only pumping the toy in a few times before leaving it buried in Charon’s ass.

Charon shifted, feeling the familiar fullness, how the textured surface rubbed against his insides, against his prostate.

Just a little more...

His employer knelt above him, positioning himself over his cock, before sinking down with a soft gasp.

“So fucking tight.” Charon groaned out. “So fucking wet.”

His employer hummed in response, before he began bouncing himself onto Charon’s cock, head thrown back as he let out a groan.

“So big.” He whined. “You ready, Charon? You gonna cum soon?”

Charon’s answer was to grab his employer’s hips, shifting so he was kneeling and fucking up into him.

His employer’s hands scrabbled for something to hold onto, an instinct to stabilize himself, even though Charon wouldn’t lose his grip on him anytime soon.

“Thought you wanted me to Top tonight.” His employer laughed inbetween gasps of pleasure, hands somehow making their way to Charon’s ass, pumping the dildo in and out a few times before pressing against the flared bottom just to make sure it stayed in place.

Cheeky bastard grinned when it made Charon whine and grind his hips back against the toy, only to remove his grip from it, leaving it buried in Charon’s ass.

“You took too damn long.” Charon growled, shaking off the pleasure of getting fucked in favor of fucking his employer. “You’ll fuck me later, when I don’t want you this bad.”

His employer merely chuckled, pressing a kiss to Charon’s mouth, before wrapping his arms around his neck, arching his back and throwing his head back.

Charon buried his face into his exposed neck, breathing in the scent of his sweat, and the fading scent of the soap he had used in his earlier bath.

His thrusts became more frenzied, until he finally came with a roar, hands gripping his employer’s hips so hard, they were sure to bruise badly.

Then, Charon collapsed onto him, panting, and sated.

His employer wheezed out a laugh, before gently rolling them both on their sides so Charon wasn’t crushing him anymore.

With a slick sound, Charon’s softening cock slid out of him, semen dribbling out.

As per usual, his employer had immediately bounced back after sex, busying himself with the cleanup.

“One of these days.” Charon began to mutter. “I’m gonna fuck you til you can’t move.”

“If neither of us can move, then who’s gonna clean all this up?” His employer tittered back, perhaps even more energetic than he was before they had sex.

“Fuck you.” Charon muttered one last time before falling asleep to the sound of his employer’s answering laughter.

The next morning, he woke to a mouth sucking on his rapidly hardening cock, and he cracked a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN 
> 
> Also, might make this a sequel, where Charon actually gets dicked down in person.


End file.
